A network build-out is generally a one time event, where network policies are manually created and loaded into operations support system instances. The network policies are static unless there are changes to the network infrastructure in which case policies have to be manually updated. This is an inefficient process. During the network build-out, a mapping table of business triggers to policies is manually created and loaded into the policy manager's internal database. The mapping table is also static and is not changed unless there are changes to the network configurations or business service rules. Such changes are a tedious process and error-prone. The policies and mapping tables generated by this process becomes less efficient as the network evolves and expands, and as new business requirements or rules are issued for the network.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for managing a network.